


【正白】八兆分之一的初遇

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: “五年最美好的时光”
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi





	【正白】八兆分之一的初遇

入江正一第一次遇见白兰是在一次应用科学系的院内聚会上——说是“第一次相遇”似乎有些不妥，因为在之前五年的人生里，他在若干次时光穿越的旅行中和白兰有过几面之缘，他是记得那个男人的样貌的。要说“第一次接触”也有些勉强，他在其他错乱的时空里不是没跟白兰说过话。正因为有过只言片语的交流，他和白兰在那天晚上的相遇或许不再称得上“第一次”——然而这些其实都是后话了，是入江正一在又过了五年之后的某一天记忆意外恢复后推出的事实。对于仍处于部分记忆被未来的他抹去的十九岁的正一来说，他和白兰的第一次相遇就是在那次应用科学系的院内聚会上。

那封由未来的他写给他的信中只注出了白兰的名字，把“请务必以各种手段接近白兰先生”和“拜托了”放在一起的措辞也让他感到莫名其妙。正一注意到未来的自己在信中对白兰使用了敬称，这让他觉得事情也许比想象中的容易。现在他确实顺利考上了白兰所在的大学，要接近的话，按常人的思考角度，成为朋友就是最自然的方式了。正一对信上的指示还不能完全理解，或说他还没有意识到那层微妙的、心系一线的危险性，但整个过程对于他来说并不难接受，因为他相信冥冥中那是他必须要完成的——被未来的自己委托已经是一件超乎寻常的事了。但就当前要去接触白兰的计划而言，正一丝毫没有感到某种使命感，他只是对白兰产生了好奇。

正一时常会在院内同学的闲谈中听到那个名字，虽然他们并不身在同一学院。白兰所处的是技术科学学院。不过两院相近，而且从性质上来说都是自然科学的分支，他们不可能完全没有交际。正一并没有迫切地去制造机会；白兰出勤的次数少得可怜，但他听闻他的成绩在院系里几乎让所有人望尘莫及。也会有这样的人存在的吧，他想，比如……天才，白兰也许是个天才。但作为一个向来崇尚逻辑和严谨推导的科学系学生，正一没有对白兰妄下定论。观察是必要的，然而事实是，他们至今在学校里连擦肩而过的机会也没有。

反正自己不急着毕业，那个人总归也要毕业的吧？正一在去同学聚会的路上，心里又想起了白兰的事。或许他应该先从女同学偷拍的照片里先对白兰的长相有个大概印象，但等到主动张口询问时却又变成顾左而言他。当然，白兰不止在女生中保持了一种神秘的魅力，也有很多崇拜他的男孩子，所以就算向其他人要白兰的照片其实也不会显得违和。只是，正一隐隐察觉到，和白兰真正亲近的人，院里院外似乎都没有。他当然也不觉得自己有哪里可以吸引白兰——假如他真的是那样一个才貌兼备、头脑超群的天才——但正一并不感到压力。在他们所处的这类世界闻名的高等院校中，优秀的人比比皆是。以平常心去接触就可以了吧？他想，反正又都是同龄人，而且研究领域相近，不见得找不到共同的话题。

聚会场所在靠近学院附近的一处林间别墅。那里曾是私人住宅，后来房主将别墅捐献给了学校。别墅四周视野开阔，娱乐设施齐全，于是很快便成为学生的热门聚会地点。正一比预定时间稍晚了一些才到。他身边的朋友不多，但他并非不擅长交际，事实上，乐意和他相处的人有很多。只是正一时常会一不小心便长时间地投入到冗长无期的研究中去，而这却让关心他的人更关心他了。诸如此类的聚会，虽然正一自己主动参与的次数不多，但只要受到邀请都会欣然前往。他觉得自己对某个领域已经倾注了相当大的热情，他需要一些让自己分心的事物，那会是不可多得的放松的机会。

大厅里零零落落站着几群正在低声交谈的学生，还有些男生躺在沙发上戴着耳机打游戏。正一略略环视了一周，熟面孔并不多，但应该都是院内一起上课的学生。但他很快便被注意到并得到了热情的招待。离晚饭还有一段时间，正一在厨房旁的吧台边找了个位置坐下。这时有人走过来笑着递给他一杯加了冰的威士忌，正一犹犹豫豫地接过：他还没到法定够得上喝酒的年龄，可他一直想尝试——他昨天还在电话里被斯帕纳不动声色地嘲讽了。他将杯子举高稍微晃了晃，一个他认识的同从日本来的女生抱着一包薯片倚靠到他身边来，一时看上去难掩兴奋之色，还没跟他打招呼就已经忍不住笑出声来。正一不明白她为什么兴致这么高昂。

“发生了什么开心的事吗？”他问。

“部长邀请到了他！我们都没想到会成功，那个人的行踪太难掌握了，要约到他实在是不容易。”

正一更加一头雾水：“‘他’是……？”

“就是白兰啊，白兰·杰索。是个不常见的名字呢，但没人那么叫他。正一君不会之前都不知道这个人吧？”

“不，我听说过，”正一不由自主地握紧了杯子，他没想到见面的机会来得这么偶然，“所以他今天来了吗？”

女生以眼神示意他看向书架，压低声音笑道：“正在和部长说话的那个人就是。”

正一于是顺着她的视线看去——那是他第一次见到白兰。

那是一个高高瘦瘦、有着一头毛乱白发的青年。下巴稍显瘦削，仪态不无轻佻，另外还有些混血的气质。而那张脸的确能让人过目不忘，但若在人群中又不会太引人注目。事实上，白兰的外貌没有给正一带来太多意外，他也理解女生会对他着迷的部分原因。可正一一时却没能管住自己的视线，情不自禁地多在白兰身上停留了一会儿。而他甚至对此没有自觉，渐渐看出了神。白兰正在和部长谈论着什么，他一只手插在裤袋里，另一只手似乎在根据说话内容做着一些小幅度的示意动作。手腕上的银质细金属环时不时反射着从窗外射入的夕阳的光。说话时他的脸上保持着淡淡的笑容，看上去得体而自然。目光微垂，停留在比他矮一截的部长身上，很长时间才眨一次眼睛，显然也在仔细聆听对方讲话。白兰给正一的第一印象是：礼貌、从容、平易近人。

“那么他……”

正一在终于回过神想要再向一旁的女生多询问一些白兰的事时，却发现对方早已开始和另外几个学生谈笑风生，便不免有些扫兴地住了口，低下头去看向杯中一动未动的酒。琥珀色的液面映出他自己的脸，而他此刻满脑子都是白兰刚才的一举一动。喧嚷声夹杂时而放荡的笑声此起彼伏，然而正一却慢慢意识到自己正企图捕捉和辨别白兰和部长的谈话内容。可他立刻便放弃了这个有些可笑的念头：他还从来没听过白兰的声音。于是再次抬起头时，他的视线带上了某种目的。他把酒杯移近嘴边以作掩饰，同时再次看向白兰——白兰简直就像一个谜，未见到他本人时他还可以悠然怠慢地做很多设想，但真正有了一面之缘，围绕白兰展开的思考便一发不可收拾，让他迫切地想要去了解他更多——他甚至在那一刻完全抛开了信中的指示，想要认识他的愿望竟如此强烈，几乎是出自本能。正一那时还不知道，这就是所谓的“被吸引”。人无法抗拒特定彼此间的引力，而且都是在被吸引之后才后知后觉自己的心情，想要抵挡却发现早已不可遏制地沦陷。因为命运、机缘巧合这些无法解释的现象，就不得不承认一生中总会有这些人出现。

白兰正爽朗地笑着，正一小心翼翼地注视着他，同时慢慢倾过杯子。然而与此同时，白兰忽然出乎意料地一转眼峰，目光倏地落到他身上。正一立时感觉仿佛被针刺了一下，措不及防一大口酒胡乱滑入喉中，又苦又辣，呛得他忍不住别过头狼狈地咳嗽起来。

“正一君，你没事吧？是不是喝得太急了？”

刚才的女生又走过来，轻轻拍了拍他的背。正一一时说不出话，用手捂着嘴可还是咳得满脸通红。他点点头，又摇摇头，起身作了一个失陪的手势便跌跌撞撞地钻过人群向洗手间走去。

太糟糕了，正一沮丧地用筷子夹起一块寿司放入口中。大概已经完全被看穿了吧。他慢慢整理着思绪，然而咀嚼的动作又是一滞：假如当时白兰其实并没有看向他，而只是将视线转向他所在的方向，也许他在看别的人……如果是这样的话，自己岂不是太神经过敏了吗？正一的思考一时陷入混乱，事情不应该变得这么复杂。总之，既然白兰今天在场，他无论如何得找一个对话的机会。就像平常认识新朋友那样，他想。

晚餐很丰富，组织这次聚会的部长考虑周到，不仅订了披萨、意大利饺子还叫了外卖的寿司拼盘，虽然很少人选择日料。正一不喜欢在晚饭时吃卡路里太高的食物。于是盛放拼盘的吧台边很是冷清，更多学生此刻都挤在客厅。

还剩一个鲔鱼寿司，正一把筷子伸过去，又因为惴惴不安地想到了刚才那一幕而发了会儿呆。正在这时，一只手忽然越过他的肩头伸向拼盘，径直拿起了那块寿司。正一立刻辨认出那手腕上的金属首饰，他条件反射似地转过身。无意间对上他的视线，白兰先是一愣，随即晃了晃手中咬了一半的寿司，笑道：

“抱歉，我不知道你在犹豫。”

“不……没事，”正一这才意识到自己的表情或许有些严肃，“请便。”

白兰的注意力似乎都在食物上，见他这么说便只是含混地“嗯”了一声，咀嚼完手中的寿司又拿起一块刺身，然后转身就要离去。

“请、请等一下！”

白兰于是又回过头，脸上并没有显出任何不耐烦。

“初次见面，我是入江正一，应用科学系大一学生，”正一稍稍欠身，又向前伸出手，“幸会，白兰先生。”

正一发现自己已经自然而然地对对方用了敬语和敬称——他突然反应过来白兰刚才开口头一句就是日语。

白兰没有立刻伸手去握，而是迅速走到水槽边冲了冲手，擦干之后才重新回到他面前，将他的手回握住，面上温和地笑了笑，道：“初次见面，入江君。很高兴认识你。你已经知道我的名字了。”

正一觉得白兰的手有些凉，也许是刚刚浸过冷水的缘故。

“你不意外吗？”

正一刚问出这句话就后悔了。虽然并不是他没话找话，然而那确是一个很愚蠢的反问。

“不意外，”白兰慢条斯理地说，“因为在这之前我也已经知道你的名字了，入江君。”

正一诧异地抬起头看向对方的眼睛，“是这样吗？怎么会知道的……”

正一不认为他和白兰有共同的朋友。以他对身边亲近的几个人的了解，他们都没和白兰搭上过话。然而令他更惊讶的是，他觉得白兰此刻看他的眼神发生了些微妙的转变：似乎还不着痕迹地皱了皱眉。一开始只是像缓和彼间气氛似地视线接触，可白兰现在正在细细地、若有所思地打量着他。正一忽然有些不自在，他又低下头去，眼神开始飘忽不定。对于刚才的问题白兰没有回答他，而他一时也不知该让对话如何进行。

僵持之余，部长忽然走进厨房，一边摸着下巴一边嘟囔着：“酒不够了……”

“我去再买些回来吧？”

部长听到声音先是一愣，随即有些不好意思地朝白兰挥挥手：“你是客人……”

“没关系，今天我也受了部长不少照顾。学院里的杂货店好像又卖啤酒？顺便也想再买些棉花糖，只是我不太熟悉怎么走，“白兰说着微笑看向从刚才开始就一言不发的正一，“那么，能拜托入江君带路吗？”

正一微怔，看了看部长后才有些摸不着头脑地点了点头。

“真是麻烦你们了！之后记得把发票给我，不能让你们出钱——我说真的。”

出了门没走几步，一阵夜风吹过，正一只觉鼻子一痒便忍不住打了个喷嚏。刚才走得太急，他甚至没想到要拿上外套。才刚开春的天气，当地的昼夜温差让正一即便到了四月还需裹着一件羽绒服。此刻他缩了缩肩膀，抱起双臂环在胸前，咬紧牙关以抵御迎面而来的凛冽的风。他没注意到身边的人忽然刻意放慢了脚步。只顾低头走路的正一只觉后背一暖，白兰将他的外套脱下来披在了他的肩上。

“擅自要求入江君和我一起出来买酒，没给你造成太多困扰吧？”

“没有，没关系。倒是白兰先生不冷吗？”

“不冷。刚才晚饭吃得很饱呢。”

白兰的声调平坦愉悦，的确没有任何勉强的意思。只是正一不太明白这两句话前后之间的逻辑关联，不过他也没再抗拒，继而下意识地将对方的外套在身上裹紧。两人的步伐一致。正一眼角的余光不着痕迹地聚焦在那人的侧脸，他意外地觉得白兰的容貌在当前的夜色中反而比刚才在灯光下更清晰了。寒冷和周遭的寂静让他的头脑渐渐冷静下来。

“如果是要制造独处的机会，或者想谈话不被干扰，我觉得这样的方式是合理的。而且……我也很想再多了解白兰先生一些。”

“噢？是吗，”白兰笑道，“我不否认。而且夜间在校园里散步很有趣，身边往来的人不再像白天那样急于去做什么，放松下来后大家的表情看上去很真实。”

“因为这时候大多数人已经很累了，放慢节奏是理所当然的啊……”正一有些哭笑不得，他觉得白兰看待事情的角度很新奇，措辞也和常人不太一样。

“小正原来是这么认为的吗，”白兰忽然随口改了称呼，正一一时还没反应过来，对方又自顾自地说下去，“可是也有些精神很好的人，像是始终明白自己要去做什么。但是明明已经很累了，还要去坚持，或者逞强着不推脱……”

“先等等——刚才为什么那样叫我？”正一感觉脸上一阵发热，几乎没在意对方后面又说了什么。因为害羞，他的声音逐渐小下去，“平时只有妈妈和姐姐……”

白兰挑了挑眉，饶有兴致地盯着他，正一再一次对这种视线接触感到不自在。之前在厨房也是，白兰的目光虽然平静无澜，但却总像能透析到对方的内心深处，甚至是一些他自己都不明白的事。

“今晚……真的是第一次遇见我吗？”

良久，对方才突然提问了这么一句和刚才的内容完全不相干的问题。正一不由松了口气，腼腆地笑道：“是的，我其实也没想到今晚会在这里遇见白兰先生。说实话，之前听到别人谈起你时，我也想着如果能认识你就好了。”

“为什么？”

“因为白兰先生似乎平常不怎么在学校露面，但是却在各方面都有超乎常人的所作所为。我很好奇，白兰先生到底是怎样一个人。”

谈话间两人已经走到了杂货店。他们各拎了一箱十二瓶装的罐装啤酒，白兰还真的又拿了一袋棉花糖。正一用匪夷所思的目光足足盯了他半分钟，他以为之前那只是他应付部长出门的借口。对此白兰笑了笑，没说什么。结账时他们被告知只收现金，而白兰只带了信用卡。

“没关系，这包棉花糖我请白兰先生，”正一还是忍不住笑出了声，他想对方应该是一个爱好甜食的人了。然而在拿钱包时，正一一个不小心带出了口袋里的ID卡。卡落到两人脚边，白兰立刻蹲下身去帮他捡了起来，先是扫了一眼ID上的信息，随即笑着将卡递过去。

“谢谢……”

正一手忙脚乱地去接，然而一种莫名的旧景重现的熟谙感忽然攫住了他，令他的手一时悬在空中。白兰仍保持着半蹲的姿势，悠悠注视着他，似乎很有耐心，可那目光却让正一不明所以。他觉得心跳开始加速，视线在白兰的脸和ID卡之间徘徊不定：他渐渐感到没来由的焦虑和紧张，呼吸急促起来——有一瞬间他甚至不想去接对方手中拿着的卡片，而是愈加难耐一种隐隐的逃跑的冲动——正一终于还是将卡接过，慌慌张张地塞回裤兜。他的手心渗出了汗。

“这次倒很顺利地物归原主了呢。”

白兰又不动声色地说了一句意味不明的话，起身重新拎起啤酒。正一直觉对方的视线还停留在自己身上，刚才的那种奇怪的不安和违和感消失了。他接着付了账，小声自言自语以掩饰刚才的失态：“白兰先生果然有点奇怪……”

白兰的外套很暖和，又贴着身子，在回去的路上正一渐渐觉得不那么冷了。他们之后又漫无目的地聊了聊大学生活，但白兰的回答都很模棱两可。比如被问及兴趣爱好方面，对方说“只要是有趣的事就会去尝试”。正一说不清白兰到底给人感觉亲近还是疏远，虽然第一眼看上去他很随和，嘴角也总保持着微微上扬的弧度。但在愈渐深入的交谈中却会让人感到越来越琢磨不透，而且白兰的措辞很微妙，让人一时找不出半点破绽，稍作推敲却又发现很多不甚理解的地方，于是即便连追问也变得迟疑。最后正一说到他的家庭，他有一个在日本工作的姐姐，他是去年才以留学的名义一个人来到美国的，所以可能对环境还不太熟悉，各种方面还请多多指教。然而白兰则说他看起来已经完全能适应这里的生活了，而他自己何时来的、待了多久，正一没能从他的回答中获取这些他想知道的信息。对于家庭白兰更是只字未提，正一只知道他是个意大利人。

“那么，白兰先生为什么要来美国呢？”

“只是一种选择而已。或许这里有我想要的东西……能在这里找到也说不定。”

也许是错觉，正一突然感到白兰的语气变得认真起来。他侧头看向他，只见白兰抬起空着的那只手，似乎对着掌心的纹路出了神。脸上的笑容已经隐去了，他像在思考着什么，慢慢说道：“这里大概会是一个不错的开始……”

当然，对于这些像是喃喃自语的话正一完全无法理解，而白兰看起来也没有要解释的意思。他于是无奈地笑了笑，及时收回了视线。

“小正当初为什么决定要来美国读书？”

“呃……我？”正一对那个称呼还是不太习惯，总觉得那让他们的关系一下子亲密得难以适应，又有些不真实。他们甚至只在这晚上的短短几个小时里就能像聊得来的好友一般谈心，却又不似相见恨晚那般夸张的惺惺相惜。正一相信他们的相遇是偶然也是必然的，因为他之前早已把信里的指示抛到了九霄云外，此刻才兜兜转转想起最初那来自未来的自己对他“务必接近白兰先生“的要求。可不知道为什么，正一感觉彼此冥冥中总有一种无法摆脱的熟悉的气息，好像他们之前确实在哪儿见过，或者只是擦肩而过……然而越试图回想脑海中的画面就越模糊、整个人也越烦操、越理不清头绪；距离感也是那么不真实。茫然晃神间，正一下意识脱口而出：“因为信里……”

他立刻扼住了话头，用力摇了摇头，像是如梦方醒。白兰的目光迅速移到他身上，好奇地、又带上了点迫近的意思，似乎在期待他说下去。正一立刻别开视线，恢复了一如既往的口吻：“没什么……就觉得如果是决定要读工科的话，美国会是一个比较理想的选择。之前也有很多老师推荐。”

“原来如此。”

正走到一半的途中，白兰的手机忽然响了，两人于是停下脚步。白兰没有刻意放低声调或径直走开，波澜不惊地对着电话简单说了几句，无外乎“是吗”、“我知道了”等公式性回应，神色也没有多少变化。挂了电话后他转过头，略带歉意地说道：“我大概这就要走了。部长那边能拜托小正帮我说明一下吗？”

“出了什么事？要不要紧？”

“不用担心，”白兰说着便不由分说将自己提着的一箱酒塞到他怀中。正一还没回过神双手便没了空，突如其来的重量让他差点站不稳。

“很、很重的啊……！”正一吃力地抱着两箱酒忍不住抱怨了一句。然而白兰假装没听见，像是早有预谋一般趁他一时顾不过来又伸过手从他口袋里轻而易举地抽出了手机，迅速对着屏幕打下一串数字，又紧接着拨通了号码。

“喂！白兰先生，那是我的手机，你要做什么啊……”正一一头雾水，白兰的动作根本让他不暇应接。

“只是交换联系方式，仅此而已。小正没必要这么惊讶吧？”白兰笑得风轻云淡，重新将手机塞回他的裤兜，随即转身离去，“外套你就先穿回去吧，还不还我也无所谓——那么，回头见。”

“谢谢……我洗好后会还给你的。”

正一稀里糊涂地看着白兰的背影远去，一阵风差点卷落了披在肩上的衣服，他不得不用下巴夹着外套的衣襟，费劲地抱着两箱酒踉跄不稳地向别墅走去。他在那一刻觉得白兰也许会在某些方面任性得可怕，但又没来由地令他难以拒绝或无视。回到别墅时，正一的两条胳膊已经麻木了。这时口袋里的手机忽然开始震动，他取出一看，是一条来自未知发件人的短信。

「辛苦了。今晚和小正在一起很开心～」

正一在心里默默控诉也不知道是谁害的，不禁就把这句话输入了进去，想了想还是加上了一句「我也是。能遇见白兰先生真是太好了。」

他备注了新号码，想起刚才对方走得确实匆忙，于是又发了一条「事情真的没问题吗？如果需要的帮忙的话……」

白兰很快回了信：「没问题。改天请你吃饭♪」

不会是棉花糖吧？正一心中忽然冒出这个想法，差点被这个没头没脑的玩笑逗乐了。他在别墅外的石阶上坐下，将白兰的外套仔细叠好放在膝头。手指轻轻抚摸过衣料，白兰的面影又浮现在他脑海中，一时无法散去。他开了一罐啤酒，月亮已然西斜。他没有丝毫困意。

白兰先生……正一微醉时想，他们真的是第一次相遇吗？白兰也许不这么认为，他也对此抱有怀疑。但这于当下似乎又并无大碍。不管怎么说他们见到了彼此，以一种既定的可能——所谓必然的命运交轨和解不开的宿缘。但正一没想那么多，这于他只是一种类似可以被写进日记的心情，他也确实想这么做。

入江正一不知道其他平行世界的自己会遭遇什么样的情形——这同为五年之后的后话——只是有一点他自始至终都坚定不移：他从未后悔遇见白兰，即使那将势必在无限循环的死局中导向不可挽回的收场。也从不认为他无意间进行的时空旅行或因此而开启的异变是一个错误。那是他需要背负的过去，那是他甘愿承受的重量，那是他必须要一次、又一次去直面的责任。他终究还是改变了白兰，即便白兰并不这么想。他们的人生已无法相互撇清，然而他们也并不彼此亏欠什么。正一是在意着白兰的，一直以来都是，甚至是从阴差阳错的第一眼。他也从没想过要放下，或者一再假设另一种他从未遇见白兰的可能。而且思考的分支越多，正一也就越能证实自己真实的心理：无论在哪个世界，他们的邂逅——八兆亿分之一的起点——不管之后再经历多少痛苦和不可抗的别离，都是他记忆中难以割舍的一部分。是不停歇的期待和着落，是他人生中美好的时光的回环再续。入江正一从心底这么认为。


End file.
